kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-79
Summary Yuta and Leez finally return to Kalibloom, only to find the barrier broken and the city infested with suras. Yuta writes down (on paper that had been strewn about) that Asha was heading for the Magicians Guild, and that she should see her to get her hand healed. He will head for the Temple of Earth instead. Leez thinks that Yuta is going to help the Priest of Earth, then he tells her to be careful. With the Golden Knight already activated, she vanishes in a high-speed run. A group of magicians report that the Priest of Earth was found, but it was odd that no rakshasas could be seen at the temple. As Kasak, still in his dragon form, searches around in the distance, Cloche remarks that they still have not been noticed. Sagara says that it would be better to quietly leave and avoid unnecessary fights, since Kasak has never seen them in their human forms. But before they can leave, Yuta appears before them. He immediately takes down Riagara and Clophe at a speed that Cloche is unable to see. Sagara explains that he used his sura tail and hid it before they could hear the sound, a feat only possible if his partial transformation can match his speed. He next targets Pingara, warning them that they were wrong to think that they could use transcendentals if Yuta cannot see them. He then partially eats Pingara. From Cloche's lack of movement until then, he deduces that she relies solely on transcendentals. Finally, he questions Sagara about his brother's involvement in the attacks on human cities, which leads her to realize he was the one Maruna had been fighting with earlier. She responds that his brother was cooperating for the sake of the Garuda clan so he should not interfere. Before Yuta can interrogate her further, they are interrupted by Kasak, who begins to attack Yuta, allowing Sagara and Cloche to escape with their injured comrades. 2-79 deadly Yuta.png|deadly 2-79 horrified Cloche.png|horrified 2-79 Leez views the devastation.png|devastation Currygom's comment You can see how Leez and Yuta returned to the city on (Naver) LINE Webtoon's official website. Naver LINE app Epilogue #2 "How they returned to the city" # Asha uses the spell hoti vayu to teleport herself and Parr. They both arrive safely in Kalibloom. # Leez runs quickly as she holds the Sword of Return. Yuta tells her in sura speech that they could fly there. Leez keeps running. Yuta repeats himself. Yuta picks her up from behind... When they arrive in the city, Leez looks angry, and Yuta looks like he was beaten up. Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Yuta used partial sura transformation to attack with his tail at high speeds before hiding his tail again. This is what Riche captured on camera at the beginning of Season 2. * Yuta warns Pingara that it is useless for them to try an ambush transcendental attack. With his red eyes activated, Yuta is apparently now able to nullify spells, magic items and (implied in this episode) transcendentals within a certain range, even if they are not directly in his field of vision. We see him doing so later. * Yuta is right about Cloche: she specializes in transcendentals and not hand-to-hand combat like her brother Clophe. * Kasak decided to kill Yuta after emerging from the Crescent Gate earlier. He has a reason for his change of attitude, explained later. References